CSI: the unforgiven
by Lord Kass
Summary: something I started writing while spending 247 watching a CSI marathon for a week. I hope you enjoy, it's my first try at CSI.
1. Default Chapter

_**CSI: Crime Scene Investigators**_

**The Message Writer**

Tamora had blonde hair with copper highlights, and soft blue eyes-she stood on her usual corner, watching as the

people passed by. Most of them tried to ignore her and not look her straight in the eye, Tamora had always found this

very amusing, for even when they tried not to look, they would anyways. She smiled slyly as a group of men passed her,

likely on their way to one of the casino's on the street, they lustily stared at her, but were too shy to make a move around

their friends. Tamora sighed, she got alot of that especailly when she wore her silver half shirt and her mini skirt that was

barely a skirt at all. Business was slow tonight, with another sigh Tamora decided to take a break if no one came up to her

within the next ten mintes, and it looked like no one would, she was just eye candy for the men who wanted to, but either

couldn't or were too shy to come up to her. Leaning against a wall, Tamora looked up at the night sky, the stars were

blotted out by the unnatural glow from Los vegas' many lights. It had been a long time since she had seen the stars, ever

since she had moved to Los Vegas a few years back. Tamora missed the stars, she used to lay in the fields of the small

town she had grown up in and just watch the stars for hours. her thoughts were disturbed when a man dressed in a black

hoodie sweater and an untucked white shirt came walking up to her. She sneered slightly, this man looked nothing more then

a street bum, and she had had problems with them before in the past, but she would wait and not judge this man, all that

mattered anyways was that she got paid.

'Hey there, you got a face under that hood?'

she playfully reached towards the man's hoodie to pull it back, but the man stepped away quickly. This surprised Tamora

and at the back of her mind she felt freaked out by this man, but then decided that perhaps the man was just teasing her

like she teased the men who called upon her business. Not wanting to lose business, Tamora bit her tongue and smiled

deviously at the hooded man.

'Alright, I like 'em mysterious anyways.'

she chuckled as the man nodded his head, but remaind silent. Getting slightly frusterated that this man was playing games

and not clarifing what he wanted, Tamora shifted her weight, knowing that the more time she spent with this goon the more

business she was losing out on. She noticed a man glancing at her from his car, she smiled and winked at him, she then

returned her attention to the strange man infront of her.

'Look Bud....'

she was cut off as the man pulled out three one hundred dollar bills, twice the price Tamora usually charged. Her entire

expression changed, seeing that this man was actually serious. She took the bills out of the man's hands and just made

sure that they were real, she then slipped them down her shirt where she always put the cash until she was done, though

she knew that it never stayed there very long.

'so, do you have a place in mind?'

'yes.'

'oh, so you do speak.'

Tamora joked, as the man took her by the arm and began to lead her down a dark alley, his hands were unnaturally rough,

and they hurt as he held her arm tightly. She was always told never to go down any dark allies with strange men, but she

had a weapon that she would use if things got out of control. She sized the man up as he continued to take her farther down

the alley, he was tall and thin, he looked like he may be faster, but perhaps not stronger. Figuring that she had nothing to

loose, she giggled again, and allowed herself to be taken away by this man....

Bob and Charlette were taking a short cut to their movie through a dark alley, Knowing it would save them at least

a good ten to fifteen minutes. Being the youthful teens that they were, Bob began to scare his girlfriend by pretending to

be some deranged killer, Charlette laughed and ran ahead of bob, giggling and pretending to be horrified of him. As she

turned to look over her shoulder at Bob she tripped over something and fell on her hands and knees, landing in something

wet and warm. naturally she was grossed out, thinking it was piss of something, she tried to get out of it, glancing towards

the wall to see what it was she had stumbled over. Bob heard Charlette start screaming her head off, it was a frantic scream,

he didn't hesitat to run to her aid, seeing her scrambling around on the floor, he helped her to her feet and she was sobbing

hysterically. covered in something, he looked at her as she grabbed his shirt roughly, shuddering as she still tried to get away

from the spot she had fallen.

'what the...'

Charlette had her face burried in bob's shirt so she couldn't answer, he looked down towards the spot his girlfriend had fallen

and felt his stomach lurch foreward when he finally saw what was slumped against the wall....

Gil Grissom looked down at the body of the mutilated woman, she was completely naked and looked as if her whole

front had been torn to shreds. her chest was torn open in a twisted and bizarre fashion, in fact it looked like the aggresser had

tried to rip her heart out. The cops who had been first on the scene had ID this woman as Tamora Landers, a regular street

worker between second and fourth street, she had been arrested several times before for minor reasons. Gil was analizing

every little detail of the scene and trying to recreate what could have happened to this woman in his mind, he was deep in

thought and not even the blaring sirens from the ambulances could distract him at the moment.

Sarah Sidle walked up to her supervisor, gloves on each hand and her field kit in one of them. On the street behind the two

sat Bob and Charlette wrapped in towls and talking to Detective Brass about everything they could recall about how they

came upon the body.

'who ever did this, knew exactly when and where to strick. probably they had been watching her routine for a few days.'

'hmmm'

Sarah nodded, slightly shaken that Gil had even acknowledged that she was there, as she hadn't said anything to him yet,

she got closer to the body and placed her kit down, to take pictures and collect any evidence before the body was moved

to the corners office and any evidence would either be distroyed or compramised.

Brass had just finished interrigating Bob and Charlette when Warrick Brown arrived on the scene, he looked at the

two kids then to Brass who looked his usual grim self.

'Those the kids who found the DB?'

'yea.'

'Geez, what happened to them? they're covered in blood.'

'Apparently, the girl fell into the vic's blood while the boyfriend had been goofing off and chasing her.'

Brass glanced back at the two, both looked pale and still very upset by their encounter.

'And they didn't see any one else?'

Warrick asked, also looking back at the kids.

'That's all I could get out of them. but I think their telling the truth, the girl's traumatized.'

Brass nodded to the girl who was shivering and not talking to anyone, she looked like she was lost in thoughts.

the two heard heavy footsteps behind them, turning they saw Gil walking towards them.

'Warrick, you'll be working this case with Sarah.'

Grissom said taking a slight pause in his walk to look at Brass and Warrick.

'Where are you going?'

warrick asked, knowing all too well that it wasn't unusual for Grissom to float between cases, but wondered why he was leaving

so soon.

'I've got to pick something up.'

with that Gil disappeared behind a large emergency truck that blocked the general public from getting in the way of the many

people who were working to clean up the scene as quickly and quietly as possible.


	2. chapter two

Catherine Willows stood staring into the bare white room where a woman sat fidgeting with

her sweater, it was apparent that this woman was nervous. She had a good reason to be as in

Catherine's hands was a file filled with evidence that this woman had murdered her own six year

old son. The woman, knowing she had been caught, shifted her weight in the chair several times,

trying to stay calm, but was unable to do that. Catherine watched the woman with disgust, she

couldn't stand to see woman who would just kill their children for their own selfish desires. In this

case the woman had killed her son because her current boyfriend didn't want any kids and wanted

to move across the country. In the room beside this one was the woman's boyfriend, who didn't

know a thing that was going on and had just come back from a business trip, they had ruled him out

as a suspect when they found out that he had been in Los Angeles during the time of the murder.

he was very upset and demanding to know what was going on, the police officer in the room with

him was trying to calm him down and explain that he would be informed of what was happening

shortly. Catherine sighed, thinking of her own daughter when she was pulled out of her thoughts

by her partner on this case, Nick Stokes. He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small

smile, knowing what she was thinking and feeling, he then turned to the window to see that the

woman had given up sitting still and had began to pace back and forth biting her bottom lip.

'are you ready to go in?'

he asked, taking one more glance at Catherine, who nodded and gave him a small smile.

'let's get this over with.'

she replied.

The two walked into the bare room, both had the same grim expressions on their faces, both

knew that it was never easy talking to the perp's, but in the end there was a small feeling of

satisfaction of knowing they had caught the person and that they were going to be locked away

for a long time.

The woman looked at the two and sat down as both Catherine and Nick did, for a few moments

they didn't say anything, just stared at each other. Catherine opened the file and looked at some

photos and reports, she then turned her gaze upon the woman, who was beginning to sweat.

'Natalie Cole, do you know why you're here?'

catherine questioned in a monotone voice, Nick watched the woman, Natalie as she looked around

the room before answering.

'I...I...I have an idea...'

she stummered.

'hmmm, You figured you could just wash away your past? and start a new with Tom Jinkins?

what was the last thing little Sammie said to you? How could you so cold heartedly take a

child's life like that!? He loved you, looked up to you, You were his Hero, he thought that you

would never let anything bad happen to him. How could you? Just because he was going to be

an inconvinience to your new life!? well, that's something you should have thought about! You

Catherine felt Nick had his hand on her shoulder again, and she stopped, knowing that she had

lost control of herself for the moment,she was glad that Nick was there otherwise she was sure

she would regret half the things she would have said. Calming down slightly, Catherine returned

to the file, letting Nick talk to Natalie.

'We found this under his bed. we believe he was hiding it...'

Nick pushed a small box towards Natalie, who stared at it for a moment, before slowly opening

it. When she did, tears rolled down her face and she gasped. Inside of it was a picture of Sammie

hugging his mum,glued to the bottom, on the sides was hand drawn pictures of his mum, and in

the center was a note: 'To My Mum the Hero, Happy Birthday. I Love you Mummy.' it had been

a present he had been making for his mum's birthday in a few days. Natalie could no longer keep

her composure, she fell onto the table, sobbing loudly and gasping for air. She then sat up again,

her mascara running down her face which was completely wet from tears, neither Nick or Catherine

said anything, they had seen too many people do this before, Natalie looked around and tried to

wipe her eyes before she began to speak in a breathless voice.

'I...I didn't know what else to do...I have no family to leave him with....and I couldn't bring him

with us....and...I couldn't just abandon him at someone's front door....what choice did I have?

what choice did I have!?'

she looked from Nick to Catherine then back again, Catherine's face was tight with anger

and she spoke in a tone that not even Nick had ever heard her in.

'You could have chosen not to move. You had many possibilities, but you chose murder....you

chose the wrong option....'

Catherine motioned for the police man that had been standing by the door to cuff Natalie and take

her away, she was now in hysterics and calling for her son. The room fell silent for a few moments

and Nick looked over at Catherine, she seemed to have tears brimming her eyes, but turned away

so Nick wouldn't see.

'Catherine, people like that aren't worth it. C'mon, I'll take you out for coffee, to take your mind off

of this.'

Nick offered, watching as Catherine wiped her eyes then smiled at him.

'Thanks Nick.'

'It's my pleasure...'

'No...for...'

'oh, no problem. let's go.'

Nick and Catherine stood up, both smiling at each other, feeling slightly better and for having an

unspoken bond. They were just walking down the hall when they saw Gil Grissom walking

towards them, in his hands was a small package, neither one of them thought much of it as Gil

was always recieving strange packages, most had to do with his strange bug hobby.

'Hey, Gris!'

Catherine smiled as the three stopped in the hall and exchanged greetings, Grissom noticed Nick

eyeing the package funny.

'It's not going to bite.'

'that would be a first.'

'haha. actually it's from a friend of mine from Canada, he told me that I should take a look at it.'

replied Grissom, before he began to walk off to his office.

Catherine and Nick grinned as they watched Grissom walk away and were about to head out when

they heard someone calling their names. walking towards them was Brass, They stopped to see

what he wanted.

'Why isn't Gil answering his phone?'

Brass asked, as if expecting either of the CSI's to automatically know.

'Why don't you ask him, he's just in his office.'

replied Nick.

'thanks.'

Brass walked quickly in the direction of Gil's office, deciding to head out before anyone else wanted

to talk, Catherine and Nick headed out of the building.

Brass knocked on Gil's office door, Gil looked up and motioned him to enter.

'Gil, we have a problem.'

'oh?'

Gil was preoccpied with opening the package, and hadn't noticed that Brass had blood on his hands.

'Gil...We found two more DB's, Identical to Tamora...'

this caught Gil's attention, he stood straight up and looked at Brass as if he had never seen him before.

'Where?'

'I'll show you.'

Gil didn't hesitate to grab his jacket and leave the package behind, perhaps there was more to the

murdered street worker then first meets the eye. He then noticed the blood on Brass, and raised

an eyebrow.

'I'll tell you on the way...'

was all Brass said as the two wasted no time heading towards their cars.


End file.
